Enigma
by Sthefynice
Summary: Toda su vida había vivido encerrado en una caja de cristal, cumpliendo órdenes de los demás y Harry sólo quería ser libre. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?


**Enigma**

 **Sinopsis:** Toda su vida había vivido encerrado en una caja de cristal, cumpliendo órdenes de los demás y Harry sólo quería ser libre. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. Esta historia se encontrará únicamente aquí en Fanfiction, y en mi perfil de AO3 también.

 _¡Dile_ _NO_ _al plagio!_

 **Advertencias:** Oneshot. Semi-AU, escritura experimental (uso de prompts.)

Ver notas finales para más información.

* * *

 _Para Moon Erebos._

No soy muy dada a dar regalos, (salvo si llego a participar en algún AI), pero como estamos en un nuevo año pues... decidí hacer cosas diferentes, así que aquí vamos :)

Los **prompts** de Luna fueron los siguientes: Tomarry, _Molly!Bashing_ , y que el escrito se basara en la canción _Halsey_ , d-w-b, Control.

Y como dice el dicho: mejor tarde que nunca (?) El título del fic se debe a que es en honor a cierto personaje, por supuesto. Espero que te guste.

Si no eres Moon, pero igual te gusta la pareja... pues disfruta la lectura ;) Cualquier comentario es más que bienvenido.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

 **M** iró por enésima vez el reloj de su habitación, marcando las 11:53pm. Sentía la ansiedad brotar de sus poros, las manos le sudaban de manera incontrolada, y se obligó a regular su respiración, intentando por todos los medios calmarse.

No obstante, le costaba a horrores no hacerlo. No tenía a su ancla consigo, su salvación personal. Se sentía tan confundido, tan desorientado, tan… _fuera de lugar_ , incluso aún estando en su propia casa. Bueno, en _la casa de sus padres_ , se recordó de manera amarga. Porque si tuviese la mayoría de edad y esta fuera su casa… ciertamente muchas normas cambiarían, empezando por levantar la restricción de las personas a las quería dejar entrar en su vida, más que a nadie.

Bueno, a decir verdad, dicha regla sólo aplicaba para una persona.

" _Tom, ¿dónde estás?"_ —Inquirió un impaciente adolescente de dieciséis años, tratando por todos los medios de no jalar su melena por la desesperación. No había tenido contacto con su amante durante tres días seguidos, no lo encontraba online, ni mucho menos respondía a los breves mensajes y rápidas llamadas que milagrosamente había intentado, sin que sus padres se enteraran. No pues, bonita la hora en la que repentinamente le prestaron más atención de la normal, se reprochó de manera amarga. Sus orbes verdes se desplazaron por su silenciosa habitación, ordenada de manera mágica por su madre, luego del último berrinche que había hecho eso porque ahora resulta que sus progenitores le habían _prohibido_ que viera a la única persona en su vida le había comprendido y aceptado su verdadero ser.

Lo conoció tarde, sí, ahogó un suspiro mientras acomodaba de manera mecánica su cama para intentar dormir. Asintió con aprobación, probablemente eso ayude. En ocasiones, solían verse exclusivamente en sueños.

Y nunca creyó alguna vez que fuese en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Harry Potter, pese a sus intentos, estaba muy lejos de ser aquél chico normal que desde años atrás, había intentado ser. El jugador estrella, el capitán de Quidditch, el destacable mago que con tanto ahínco le habían impuesto sus padres desde que podía recordar, para que al final se convirtiera en todo aquello que a ellos les había faltado por cumplir, en sus mejores tiempos.

Sus dientes rechinaron ante el recuerdo, había sido tan… _iluso_ durante todos estos años... Honestamente, no sabía cómo había sobrevivido, al ser una presa relativamente fácil y un imán personificado, capaz de atraer exclusivamente a los seres más temibles y oscuros que el Mundo Mágico había conocido, muchas veces sin desearlo y mucho menos, ser partícipe de ello.

En algún momento de la noche, su mirada se perdió de la realidad y sintió un familiar y repentino dolor en su nariz y mejillas. Bufó, alejando aquella molesta reacción. No iba a llorar por eso, no iba a llorar nuevamente por la misma tontería, por aquella injusticia.

Una vez alguien le había dicho hasta el cansancio cuán especial era, en todos los aspectos, incluyendo sus defectos. La primera vez se había perdido en aquella aterciopelada voz, en aquellos atrayentes labios que se movían sin cesar. Sus ojos rubíes tampoco habían ayudado en aquél momento, recuerda, en aquel instante de su vida en el que se había sentido tan miserable, tan vulnerable.

No contaba con Ron, porque nunca le entendía, nunca le entendió realmente y siempre le rechazó en los momentos justos en donde era más necesario su apoyo.

Ni ahora tampoco podía contar con Hermione, la chica lista que siempre admiró y de la cuál su madre tenía esa especie de fijación hacia ella, como su futura nuera. Claro que su padre discrepaba con ella, porque según él, Harry merecía lo mejor, y lo mejor sería que se desposara de una chica de origen mágico, sin perder la tradición por el gusto a las pelirrojas, y por supuesto que Ginevra Weasley encajaba bastante en esa descripción.

Harry puso mala cara ante eso, desfigurándola, como si hubiese chupado un limón bastante agrio para su gusto.

La gente esperaba grandes cosas de él, ¿y por qué no lo harían? Si era el primogénito hijo del grandísimo _James Potter,_ y de la siempre encantadora y perfecta, _Lily Evans_. Como si ser hijo de sus magníficos y perfectos padres importara, pensó mientras arrojaba unos libros al otro lado de la habitación, interrumpiendo el tenso silencio de la misma.

" _Tom vendrá."_ , sentenció de manera mortalmente seria. Al carajo con sus padres, le faltaban sólo dos años para hacer de su vida lo que le viniese en gana, y no iba a permitir que ellos le siguieran arrebatando más de su tiempo, más de él.

" _Todo es culpa de Molly."_ Bramó, achicando sus esmeraldas verdes se veían debido a la ira. Todo era interés, todo por el cochino interés. No sólo su padre estaba encaprichado con la idea de verlo comprometido con Ginny, también lo estaba el Señor Weasley, Ron… incluyendo, por supuesto, a la Weasel misma. Ahogó una carcajada al referirse a ella con el apodo que su mejor amigo Draco le profesaba, dedicado exclusivamente a esa familia en particular.

Sus labios temblaron, y apoyó su frente en el frío vidrio de la ventana. La vista a oscuras del Valle de Godric ciertamente tenía su atractivo, aumentándolo más con la torrencial lluvia que arrasaba con todo lo que se le cruzara al frente.

Por enésima vez, durante la noche, Harry deseaba fervientemente el poder ser libre.

* * *

.

Se despertó a causa de un fuerte ruido, sintiéndose confundido porque no recordaba haberse dormido, ni mucho menos, haberse acostado sin ponerse el piyama.

Se sentía abrigado, cómodamente caliente, y descubrió que su cuerpo había sido abrigado por las sábanas rojas de seda. Abrió la boca, extrañado, y casi enseguida la cerró por sentir su garganta seca. Levantó la vista, y su cuerpo se paralizó al descubrir lo que encontró.

La figura que estaba a poca distancia de él lucía túnica negra, botas de cuero y su piel estaba más pálida que la misma luna llena, la cual había visto con anterioridad cuando visualizaba su vida lejos de este lugar… lejos de esta prisión que con inocencia, había llamado "hogar" durante toda su vida. No siendo consciente de que los propios carceleros y poseedores de su custodia habían sido sus propios padres, ciertamente no se dio cuenta de aquél detalle hasta que… llegó a Hogwarts y bueno, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Y algunos tuvieron que ser partícipes de ello, incluso, había sido necesario para que todo se diera de acuerdo al plan.

Sintió que las sábanas repentinamente le apresaban, y sintió como la emoción se agolpaba en su garganta, impidiéndole pensar con claridad y causando que sus palabras se escuchasen ahogadas. — ¡Tom! —Fue lo único que sus labios pudieron brotar, como si pronunciar su nombre fuese la solución a todos sus problemas.

Oh, si tan sólo la mayoría supiera qué tanta verdad había en eso.

El mencionado, de ondas rebeldes, sonrió enigmático en respuesta, acercándose más a él, hasta sentarse a su lado. Le tomó la barbilla, mirándolo de manera desafiante, y sin encontrar resistencia en el menor, penetró sin miramientos su mente; poniéndose al día de manera rápida, notando lo que se había perdido concerniente a su pequeña mascota durante su ausencia. Cuando terminó, rompió el contacto que tenía con Harry, y se divirtió con su pequeño puchero de protesta.

Resultaba irónico, había sido temido por muchos niños durante toda su vida. Se había encargado de espantarlos y de divertirse a costa de ellos en diversas maneras… Tom Riddle estaba lejos de ser el candidato ideal para cualquier mago o bruja de Inglaterra, de acuerdo a los tradicionales estándares de los padres. Pero oh, como eso le quitaba el sueño. Sí, le costaba dormir preocupándose por lo que pensaran de él, como si no pudiese llegar un día y exterminarlos a todos en cualquier momento.

 _Claro._

—Recoge tus cosas, Harry. Nos vamos.

El menor sólo pudo voltear ligeramente la cabeza, y Tom no pudo evitar asociar su movimiento junto con el de un minino perdido. La idea casi le hizo sonreír. _Casi_ , porque los magos oscuros normalmente no sonreían, y menos por nimiedades como ésta. Aunque solamente Nagini y él tenían conocimiento de aquello, y esperaban que se mantuviera así, en secreto, el que Harry Potter fuese el constante culpable del aumento de sus sonrisas, de sus expresiones faciales.

Toda esta situación le seguía pareciendo tan hilarante, que desde hace mucho dejó de luchar contra ello. ¿Ya para qué? No había marcha atrás, nunca lo hubo desde el primer instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, y la parte más oscura de su ser lo había reclamado con rudeza.

Sus manos se tocaron, y Tom dudaba ser el único entre ambos de haber recibido aquella electrizante sensación, aquella que recorrió su cuerpo por todas partes. Se miraron en silencio, y sin decir nada. En situaciones como ésta, sobraban las palabras cuando conocías al otro como si fuese la otra palma de tu mano.

Harry se perdió en la mirada altanera de su amante, y quiso perderse también en aquellos labios que le conducían al camino sin retorno de locura. Quiso decir algo más, pero su cerebro evocó las últimas imágenes de lo ocurrido, del comienzo de la estúpida regla en donde se le prohibía verlo, y la parte más egoísta de su ser, quiso venganza.

Nada ni nadie le impedirían que viera a Tom.

 _Nadie,_ ni siquiera su familia.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —Adivinó él, deduciendo su línea de pensamiento a juzgar por su postura corporal, lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

—Siempre será así, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Necesitamos… necesitamos _matarla_ , Tom. Es un estorbo. —Susurró, desviando su mirada de los inquietantes ojos rubí.

Riddle le llevaba pocos años a Harry, sí, pero esbozó una lobuna sonrisa al recordar aquella etapa de adolescente, en donde cualquier tipo de berrinche era justificable debido a la edad. Como si la edad alguna vez resolviera algo, cuando eras consciente hasta de las cosas más terribles que el mundo mismo se pudiera imaginar.

La maldad no conocía (ni se responsabilizaba) de edades, ni mucho menos de límites.

—Si tanto deseas verla muerta, ¿entonces por qué no lo haces tú mismo? —Le desafió, irguiéndose y sacudiendo levemente sus ropas. Detestaba particularmente la combinación de amarillo y rojo, siempre se lo había dicho.

Harry necesitaba crecer, y aunque en el pasado lo había ayudado bastante con eso, en ocasiones uno necesitaba experimentar las cosas de primera mano para así no dejarse influenciar por los demás. Él no estaría con ninguna damisela en apuros a su lado, necesitaba contar con el apoyo de su igual. A Harry le faltaba aún mucho por aprender, pero le educaría para terminar de convertirle en lo que siempre deseó ver en alguien digno de ser su pareja.

Y no era que Harry no tuviera el paquete completo, simplemente que… bueno, la ambición de uno muy rara vez conocía de sus límites.

—Pues porque no puedo ir simplemente a saludar en _La Madriguera_ para ir enseguida a matar a Molly Weasley, Tom. No es como si fuera el plan más brillante, sabes. —Le reprochó, cruzándose de brazos. No le gustaba cuando Tom le tomaba por tonto, odiaba eso. Y más viniendo de él.

—Entonces es momento de pensar en tu estrategia, bastante he tenido con aguantarme escenitas de tus padres durante meses. Te lo juro, si no fuese porque son tus progenitores, desde hace mucho que los habría matado…

— ¡Oh, no me vengas con eso ahora! —Exclamó, y sin poderlo evitar una carcajada abandonó sus labios. Siempre le había parecido divertido que Tom intentara solucionar todos los problemas con tan sólo matarlos a todos.

Ah pero oye, a veces el panorama resultaba tan… _tentador_.

— ¿Me enseñarás? —Inquirió el moreno, levantándose también para alzar su vista hacia su querido mentor. Éste le miró como si no comprendiera del todo lo que quiso decir. — ¿Me enseñarás a matar a alguien, sin dejar rastro alguno y sin parecer sospechoso?

Tom le miró con afecto, como si disfrutara seguido de ese tipo de conversaciones. La expresión enternecida de Harry se acentuaba a medida que sentía como sus dedos recorrían cada parte de su rostro y cuello. Cuando Tom le apretó el hombro, atrayéndole más hacia él y hacia sus atrapantes labios, supo que definitivamente, allí era donde tenía que estar. Las piernas temblorosas como gelatina parecían ser un buen indicio de ello.

— ¿Qué eso no es algo que te he enseñado ya?

Harry se relamió los labios, ansioso. —Necesito recordar. Ya sabes, mala memoria.

Escuchó la risa carente de emoción de su amado, al mismo tiempo sintiendo como ésta era cada vez más cálida cuando se encontraban.

—Si mantienes tu distancia hacia mí, nos iremos y no te llevarás nada de tus pertenencias. Ésta es tu última oportunidad, piénsalo bien: si decides irte conmigo, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad de escapar. Ni de arrepentirte, ni mucho menos, mirar atrás.

Harry bajó su mirada, y literalmente vio su vida pasar con rapidez frente a sus ojos. Los mejores recuerdos, las mejores imágenes desfilaron rápidamente a través de su cabeza. Personas que alguna vez conoció, aquellos a los que una vez admiró, sus nuevos aliados quienes resultaron ser la mayoría de ellos, mortífagos… incluso, pudo vislumbrar rápidamente a sus enemigos, y de cómo juró destruirles algún día. Porque merecían pagar por todo lo que estaban viviendo, por todo lo horrible que alguna vez vivió.

Y Molly Weasley encabezaba la lista.

Jadeó de manera descontrolada, tratando de controlar su magia. Su varita estaba cuidadosamente custodiada por sus progenitores, para que no pudiera escapar ni nada que se le pareciera. Pero eso ahora le parecía un juego de niños, en comparación a todo lo que podría hacer con Tom a su lado.

Pasó una lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos. —No necesito nada de aquí, no me hace falta nada más… ahora tú estás conmigo.

Sellaron sus palabras y silenciosas promesas con un beso demandante y posesivo. Los brazos de Harry cobraron vida propia y serpentearon por el cuerpo del mayor, mientras que éste le sostenía de la cintura y desviaba sus manos hacia su trasero, toqueteándole sin pudor. Harry soltó un ansioso gemido al sentir como los dedos de Tom se desviaban hacia su lugar feliz, uno de los pocos sitios en su cuerpo donde le hacía ver todas las estrellas que quisiera, el universo completo.

Con una mano, Tom Riddle sacó un familiar guardapelo de su cuello, manipulándolo y susurrando algo en Pársel, algo que Harry por supuesto entendería.

La respiración del joven Gryffindor se aceleró al imaginarse lo que vendría una vez llegaran a la recámara de Tom.

" _No hay nada como el hogar"_ , había sido su último pensamiento antes de que ambos abandonaran su habitación.

Aquella que desde el principio había sido cómplice y testigo de muchos de sus encuentros.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Dedicado para _Moon Erebos_ , por haber obtenido el primer lugar en uno de los _Desafíos Oscuros_ del grupo Tomarry (WhatsApp), de todo corazón, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.


End file.
